dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Katherine Déonté-Marxa
Introverted, Intuitive, Thinking, Perceiving She has a slight preference of Introversion over Extraversion. (11%) She has a moderate preference of Intuition over Sensing. (38%) She has a marginal or no preference of Feeling over Thinking. (1%) She has a distinct preference of Perceiving over Judging. (67%) |Gif 2= Katie gif 2.gif |Relationships= Family= Jason Marxa Katherine isn't exactly a daddy's girl. Jason isn't an abusive father, but he's just...there and it kind of bores Kate. He provides for her needs and whatnot, but she's never felt truly close to her parent. [[Nora Déonté|'Nora Déonté']] Nora is a whole other case. Katherine's feelings on her mother are somewhat complicated. She favored her over her dad even before the divorce, but the brief visits greatly limited contact, so she doesn't completely know her mother. When the visits stopped, she couldn't stop wondering (and suspecting her dad had done something) why. Ellie Tate Ellie, so far, has been the ONLY girlfriend of Kate's dad who likes Katherine and gets the feeling reciprocated. She's in Katherine's good books, but she's not Nora... |-|Friends= |-|Acquaintances (+)= [[Oliviah Taylor|'Oliviah Taylor-Marshall']] While shopping in Diagon Alley, Kate encountered the young orphan in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. They chatted awhile, and at one point Kate decided to buy them more ice cream. She seems to enjoy Oliviah's company, and looks forward to seeing her at Hogwarts. |-|Acquaintances (-)= |-|Enemies= |Skills= Art Katherine is hands down talented in the area. Her pockets are always containing a crayon or a stick of charcoal ever since the incident at the hospital. If she's not daydreaming, she's bound to be doodling on a scrap of paper, or sometimes even her own skin! Transfiguration A vivid imagination and sense of reality combos out to pack one heck of a transitioning punch. Transfiguration is, without a doubt, Kate's easiest and favorite subject, along with DAtDA. She enjoys pondering the infinite theories the subject brings above any other, and her go-to section in the library is often such. Defense Against the Dark Arts It seems that genetics didn't just give Katherine her blonde hair. The Ravenclaw has a flair for DAtDA spells and tends to be partial to those similar to her own nature - namely odd, out of place, and a little more on the distracting side. Care of Magical Creatures Animals, Kate has found, tend to be perfect replacements for human company. Her ability to see thestrals simply has given her more reason to wander the Forbidden Forest during free time (unbeknownst to many.) She rarely bats an eye against the appearance or eccentric habits or diets of the magical creatures - as she herself sort of understands their situation. |trivia = General= |-|Magical= |-|Misc.= She's loosely based off Luna Lovegood. Sleepwalking is a trait she shares with Lovegood. Katherine has the ability to see thestrals, as she watched one of her Muggle classmates/her only friend die from falling from the fourth floor due to a sudden seizure. Born on July 2, 2014. |Gallery= |Gif 3 = Katherine-gif1.gif }} Category:Characters Category:Characters to be Preserved Category:Ravenclaw Category:Ravenclaw Students Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Name begins with "K" Category:Half-Blood Category:First Years Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Unlisted Wand Category:July Birthday Category:Born in America Category:Only Child Category:Bi Category:Demi Category:Ambidextrous Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Medium Patronus Category:Omnia Lesvos